


Поздно

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Покажите Питеру того, кто в их колледже не знает Уэйда-красавчика-и-засранца-мать-его-Уилсона с дурацким и странным прозвищем Дэдпул, и он лично вручит ему собственноручно сделанные фотографии. Много фотографий.Очень много.





	Поздно

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Boggart12  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Покажите Питеру того, кто в их колледже не знает Уэйда-красавчика-и-засранца-мать-его-Уилсона с дурацким и странным прозвищем Дэдпул, и он лично вручит ему собственноручно сделанные фотографии. Много фотографий. Очень много.  
Питер чувствовал себя чертовым сталкером, в очередной раз прячась за углом, чтобы сделать удачный кадр. Но он не мог остановиться. Да и не собирался.  
Он никогда не пытался подойти к Уилсону и заговорить с ним. Он знал, что такой как Уэйд никогда не станет тратить время на такого, как Питер.  
Заучка и засранец? Питер никогда не верил в сказки.

Но была еще одна проблема. Самая существенная, на субъективный взгляд Питера.  
Уилсон был самым настоящим натуралом. Натуральнее только блондинистый цвет волос Гвен Стайси из соседней группы.

Питер был уверен, что волосы у нее крашенные.

***

Его мир рухнул, когда по коллежду расползся слух о том, что у Уэйда-красавчика-и-засранца-мать-его-Уилсона лейкемия.

Сам Уэйд не появлялся на учебе уже несколько недель, что в обычное время было для него в порядке вещей. Но сейчас Питер не находил себе места от беспокойства.  
Ему удалось всеми правдами и неправдами узнать у секретаря адрес Уэйда, и он даже нашел в себе смелость прийти к его дому, но постучать так и не решился. Только потоптался у крыльца и свалил.

Питер ненавидел себя.

***

Когда слух о болезни Уэйда подтвердился, Питер удивил сам себя и ничего с собой не сделал.  
Он просто обзвонил все больницы и госпитали, пытаясь узнать, где именно лежит Уэйд. И узнал.

***

Последние пару месяцев Питер завел себе привычку каждое утро делать большой крюк, проезжая мимо госпиталя по дороге в колледж. Палата Уэйда находилась на первом этаже. А еще он никогда не задергивал шторы.  
Питер абсолютно точно был сталкером.

***

Когда у Питера начались экзамены, ему пришлось прекратить ездить к Уэйду. Его, будто цепного пса, тянуло на другой конец города, в больницу, под знакомые до последней трещинки окна. Его жутко ломало. Но он пересиливал себя. Только иногда слушал чужие сплетни о том, что Уилсон стал совсем плох.  
Питер предпочитал не обращать внимания на то, как больно сжимается сердце.

***

Когда он сдался и все-таки явился под окна знакомой палаты, она была пуста.  
Питер не тешил себя напрасными надеждами.  
Только запрокинул голову, загоняя предательские слезы обратно, представляя, что бы сказал на это Уэйд.  
\- Распустил сопли, хлюпик, - фыркнул бы он, прикурил прямо у госпиталя и ушел как ни в чем не бывало.  
Но Уэйда не было. Ни рядом с Питером, ни где-то еще.  
Питер в последний раз потрогал грязное оконное стекло, подышал, пока то не запотело, и ушел, ссутулившись и таща подмышкой старый скейт.

***

Питеру казалось, что сегодня был слишком солнечный для похорон день.  
В его представлении с неба должен был лить дождь, под раскаты грома. А фоном откуда-нибудь играть заунывная музыка.  
Питеру нужно перестать смотреть дешевые драмы.  
Попрощаться с Уилсоном пришла только его мать. Ни один из его дружков или подружек не соизволил явиться. Питеру стало горько за Уэйда.  
Сам он стоял в стороне, делая вид, что просто гуляет. По кладбищу. Да.  
Он смотрел на безутешно рыдающую мать Уэйда и старался не разрыдаться сам. Только не здесь и не сейчас. Хотя, казалось бы, самое место и самое время.  
Когда миссис Уилсон ушла, последний раз коснувшись надгробной плиты, Питер покрутил головой и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, подошел к свежезарытой могиле. Все, что осталось от Уэйда-красавчика-и-засранца-мать-его-Уилсона.  
Питер стоял долго. До самых сумерек. Просто стоял, смотрел и переминался с ноги на ногу, изредка хлюпая носом и отчаянно убеждая себя, что это из-за аллергии. При этом прекрасно зная, что никакой аллергии у него нет.  
\- Ты был не один, - сказал Питер, поддавшись странному порыву. Пусть было уже слишком поздно, но Питер отчаянно хотел, чтобы Уэйд знал. – Ни секунды. Ты никогда не был один.

Питер сглотнул в горле ком, часто проморгался и, порывшись в сумке, достал толстый сверток из плотной коричневой бумаги. Мгновение подержав его в руках, словно прощаясь, Питер положил его на могилу и, круто развернувшись, ушел, не обернувшись ни разу.

Он всегда хотел, чтобы Уэйд знал, что Питер любит его снимать.

Теперь знает. Питер был уверен, что Уилсон знает.

Пусть и безнадежно поздно. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
